


two second wheels

by fluffysocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Natasha Romanoff (mentioned) - Freeform, background Natasharon, background buckynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysocks/pseuds/fluffysocks
Summary: Bucky and Sharon were technically already on a date when she asked him out for the first time.





	two second wheels

Bucky and Sharon were technically already on a date when she asked him out for the first time.

“Look,” she said.

She was playing with her napkin. They had gone through most of a bottle of wine while they were waiting, and there was still no sign of Natasha.

Bucky kind of wanted to go check on her, but he was too embarrassed to say so in front of Sharon. Sharon, after all, knew better than that. Really, he did too.

“We don’t have to cancel just because Natasha can’t make it.” Sharon said, after a while.

“Right,” Bucky said. “I could eat.” And immediately regretted it. Did Sharon just mean dinner, or did she mean the date? Did she want to.

He usually didn’t look at Sharon much, on dates. It always felt a little voyeuristic. He was used to seeing her at work - serious suits, shirts with the collar sharply pressed, politely neutral expression, non-threatening body language. Tonight, she was in a drapey dress, just about long enough to be decent - and for a thigh holster, if that’s what she was doing.

It left her shoulders bare, showed off her muscles shifting as she lifted her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. She was almost cute when she was nervous, but it was hard to not think about her casually tipping up Tasha’s face for a kiss, all cool confidence.

“I mean.” Sharon said. Lapsed into awkward silence.

He chuckled a little. Ducked his head. Straightened his posture. Dropped his shoulders. “Hell, we’ve been on eight dates. We should be better at this.”

She flashed him a grin. The real type that moved her entire face. It always looked awkward in pictures. He could see why Tasha was head over heels for making her smile. Sharon had, against all odds of their line of work, preserved some of her natural mannerisms - it felt like a smack on the head, having that directed at him. He smiled back. It probably would have suited a shark.

He thought he might fall for her, if he gave himself the chance. No pressure at all, Barnes. Just don’t fuck it up with one of your best friend’s closest friends and also your girlfriend’s girlfriend. There was no way any of this was going to go wrong.

“It can just be dinner, right?” he asked after a while.

Sharon snorted. “Letting me down easy, Barnes?”

Bucky laughed - it was short, a rough sound. He didn’t like how it sounded, but Sharon apparently shared Tasha’s weird appreciation of it. Her entire face softened a little.

“Sorry to say, there’s this gal I’m already going steady with.”

“Right - well, hopefully not too steady.” Sharon winked at him. “I’m pretty sure Nat’s been wanting us to get to know each other. She keeps telling me you’re very considerate.”

Bucky felt himself blushing, from the neck up. He could feel it creeping to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help it - Tasha used that word to praise him in one particular situation. Exclusively. He opened his mouth, tried to find something to say, thought about it some more, and shut it again.

“Oh---ohhhh.” Sharon said.

There it was again, the awkward silence. He desperately wished his wit didn’t abandon him around people he wasn’t comfortable with. If Sam had looked at him like that, he would’ve had a one-liner about his mouth getting him in trouble in no time flat.

Instead, he picked up his glass and drained the rest of his wine.

Cleared his throat. Laughed nervously. “Please tell me ‘she’s nice’ isn’t code for anything,” he said.

And then it was Sharon’s turn to go red, faintly visible even under her makeup.

“We should order,” she said.

“More wine?” Bucky asked. It seemed like the evening might require it.

**Author's Note:**

> yawpkatsi enabled this because she is my superspy triad buddy.


End file.
